Hammock constructions are well known in the art. Generally, the stands for the prior art hammocks have been totally supported by a stand configuration that is mountable on a supporting surface for completely supporting the hammock bed or an individual seated or reclining in the hammock bed from the supporting surface. This type of hammock is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,315,281; 3,321,780 and 3,783,458. The latter patent discloses a hammock stand or frame of this type that is collapsible for shipping, storage, or the like. Portable hammocks that are not completely supported from the ground have been disclosed to the workers in the hammock art at early dates and two prior art patents that disclose portable hammocks are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 488,272, granted on Dec. 20, 1892 and 1,719,440, granted on July 2, 1929. The hammock frame disclosed in patent 488,272 discloses a portable hammock frame structure that is foldable for transport purposes. The hammock frame is constructured with three tripod legs at either end and a single cross member extending between the tripod ends for the hammock frame. The cross member is generally arranged in a horizontal relationship with the tripod ends and is hinged adjacent its center thereof for folding purposes. The hammock bed itself is strung between the tripod ends of the hammock frame from hooks. The U.S. Pat. No. 1,719,440 discloses a hammock or crib support frame wherein two pairs of supporting legs are secured to an individual fitting arranged at opposite ends of the frame with a single, horizontal cross member extending between the legs of the frame. In this early patented device, the supporting legs for the hammock frame are released from their fittings in their hammock supporting position to allow them to be collapsed and extend substantially parallel to the cross bar member to form a collapsed unit, as is particularly evident from examining FIG. 4 of said patent. A more recent portable hammock assembly is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,251,299 which discloses features generally similar to that of the aforementioned prior art patents. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,251,299, a pair of supporting legs are secured in a preselected spaced apart position at each end of the frame by means of a pair of annularly inclined socket members secured to individual supporting plates. The plates include a third tubular socket for receiving a third arcuate tubular member. The two supporting assemblies are then interconnected by means of a single, straight cross bar that completes the assembly of the hammock frame. This patent also provides for a canopy to overlie the hammock bed over a portion of the stand. The hammock is disassembled by the provision of the tubular telescoping relationship of the supporting legs with the socket members so as to permit it to be foldable with the cross member being releasable from its fastened relationship for ready transportation in a bag or the like. The patent also discloses means for adjusting the elevation relative to the supporting surface of a single end of the hammock bed proper. Other prior art patents disclose various features of improvements to the hammock beds for mounting with the hammock stand and U.S. Pat. No. 3,526,909, for example, discloses a spreader bar for the ends of a hammock for ease of mounting of the hammock bed and also is provided with a hinge for the spreader bar that allows the bed to be folded over upon itself when not installed on a hammock frame for ease of storage or shipment. Despite the disclosure in the prior art, there is still a present need for a simple, inexpensive, portable hammock construction having a minimum number of component parts that is not completely supported by a supporting surface or the ground and that includes a minimum of elements that may be assembled without fasteners, the need for tools or special skills and which may be similarly readily disassembled and forms a compact package that may be inserted into a bag for transportation or shipping purposes.